


Once Good Friends

by Rae_Todd



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Fear, Hunting, Main character deaths, Multi, Other, Scary, Some relationship, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Todd/pseuds/Rae_Todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet little Isabella had no clue what she got herself into. She was a quiet kind girl who stayed in the shadows. She was a good student and didnt have many friends. The friends she did have were the normal high school jock and the cheerleader, that was until a new friend came into her life, a friend that would turn her easy calm life into a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ This is a new thing for me and I hope the story doesn't suck. There are many flash backs so you can get a good picture of her life before. I hope you enjoy~ I know there aren't a lot of creepy pasta stories on here so I thought I would do one. Anyways comment if you'd like or do anything else.

I run as fast as I can through the woods. Screams can be heard from every direction. My legs feel like they’re going to give out and my body feels weak as I keep pushing myself. My friends and I only wanted to go looking for something but now we’re being killed by some unknown creature and a crazy man who I once trusted. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Jake I don’t wanna go. My hair will be a mess” Victoria said as we all sat in the car._

_“Vic it doesn't matter. You’ll still be beautiful. Come on it will be fun.” Jake said as he held his girl friend in the back seat._

_I sighed, I was the only sober one in the car and that made me the driver. “This is so stupid guys. We shouldn't be going to the woods at three in the morning.”_

_“Don’t be a party pooper Isa” Jake said._

_I rolled my eyes “I’m just saying all of you are hammered. Hell Jeff is passed out up here.”_

_“No I’m not.” The boy next to me spoke up._

_“Oh you’re alive! Great, pass the jack please” Jake called from the back, a stupiddrunken smile on his face. Jeff passed back the bottle and looked out the window._

_Victoria looked out the window “Are we almost there?”_

_“Sadly yes” I answered_

_“Oh come on Isa lighten up. You need a drink. “ Jake said as he tried to pass the bottle up to me._

_“I don’t drink” I answered almost coldly._

_“You’re no fun” Said Victoria as she took the bottle and took a drink._

_I sighed and kept driving at a slow safe pace. Almost every spring break we end up doing something completely stupid, I thought as I drove._

_“Stop here!” Jake yelled as we got in the middle of the trees raising around the road._

_I slowly pull the car to a stop. Everyone got out and I slowly followed. The woods were dark and the ground was a bit wet from the rain we had been getting.The moon was high in the sky shinning down on us. The air smelt of dirt and wood, all the nature smells at night. I took a deep breath of the damp air._

_“Alright lets get this done.” I said while looking at the others. Jeff stood by my side. Jeff and I had been friends for only a few months, he's always quiet and always strong minded, I can trust him with anything. His black hair always covered his eyes and his strong cheek bones gave his face more of a cold look, he was taller than most guys and he was a little muscular but you wouldn't have known unless you saw him out of his white hoodie.The other two are a different story. Jake was the school “ass hole” he played on the foot ball team and was a jerk to anyone under him. He was blond with dark blue eyes and a baby face.Some how he scored the pretty girl next to him. Victoria was the lead cheerleader and she was the prettiest girl in school. Her long light brown hair reached all the way to her lower back._

_Jeff and I kind of stood out when we were all in a group in the hallways. I had dark brown hair, pretty much black, and bright green eyes. My skin was pale and I was a little on the small side. I didn't have a big butt or a big chest like Vic did but I was okay with what I did have. That night I was wearing a dark, kind of tight, hoodie and black skinny jeans along with my combat boots._

_Jake grabbed my hand and started pulling me and Vic into the woods. I was the only one that was kind of scared and when I looked back at Jeff he could tell. He grabbed my free hand and kept up with us. I calmed a bit with my hand in his, our relationship was an okay silently trusting friendship._

_“Jake slow down” Vic whined._

_“I can’t! We have to find him” Jake said._

_“Find who exactly?” I asked. It was late and I really just wanted to be home in my room with a good book._

_“Can’t tell you party pooper.” He said._

_I groaned. “Come on. You made me drive 30 minutes out here and now you wont even tell me what we’re looking for. Pour Vic is drunk off of her ass and I’m about to fall asleep standing up.”_

_Jeff stayed quiet like normal as we walked but loud mouth didn't stop his talking “We’re looking for something cool”_

_“And that is baby?” Vic asked as she held on to his arm in that annoying girlfriend way.Jake whispered something in her ear and she looked a bit confused then she just giggled._

_“We need to start looking for notebook pages on the trees” Jake said._

_“Do what?” I asked feeling how stupid this is._

_“Pages. We have to get 8”_

_“Come on let’s just get home, we’re all not thinking right” Jeff spoke up._

_“Oh Jeffy come on it wont be that bad” Jake said._

_I knew how that pushed Jeff’s buttons, its plain to see on his face.“Jake come on let’s just go back. I can take you and Vic to your house and you and her can do whatever. Then I’ll take Jeff home”I said._

_“Oh I know what you want. You want Jeff to have a home run on your ass” Jake said._

_I blushed and pulled my arm away from him. “Ass hat I don't think like that. “ I tried to keep my blush covered with my hair._

_Everyone could feel the anger pouring from Jeff in that moment. Jake looked back at Jeff and Jeff took that moment to punch Jake in the face. The hit was hard and the sound of a bone breaking filled the silent air._

_Vic gasped as blood fell from Jake’s nose. “Why did you do that?!” She yelled as she tried to help her injured boyfriend._

_I looked from Jeff to Jake then back to Jeff. He looked mad, his breathing was heavy and fast then he started laughing, not laughing like someone had said something funny but a kind of dark pissed laugh._

_“You are all a bunch of idiots.” He said, venom in his voice. “Do you even know what lives in these woods?!”_

_“You ass hole you broke my nose!” Jake yelled holding his nose._

_“I take that as a no. You are all going to die tonight.” He laughed._

_Panic ran through my whole body and before anything could be said or done something grabbed Vic and threw her. She screamed. There was static horrible static. I looked at Jeff with wide eyes and a giant dark smile covered his pale, white, cheeks, his eyes had dark rings around them but his hair still covered them, in his right hand he held a large knife. He was laughing and laughing loud._

_Something grabbed me from behind and that’s when a scream finally crawled out of my throat. I quickly pushed what ever was behind me by throwing my body weight back then I quickly took off running. I ran forward not back like the way we came, the safe way._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Now I’m here running for my life. I hear the last of Vic’s screams as I run. My heart is beating super fast and my head is spinning. Foot steps fall behind me causing me to run faster. My vision is blurring as i run, I cant see what’s in front of me anymore but I don't dare let myself stop running. 

“Stop running” Someone says from behind me. 

“Fuck off!” I manage to yell as I push myself to run faster. Rain starts to fall chilling me to the bone. I try to move faster, fear pushing me and pushing me. I know I’ll die if I stop or if I fall so I can’t give up. 

Up ahead I see a light of some sort. My body gets another surge of energy and I run faster than I have been. Before I can get to the light, though, something hits me and I fall back to the ground with a hard force. The air is knocked out of my lungs and I gasp to get it back. In front of me is some dark figure. 

I try to scream again but no sound can make it’s way out of myburning throat. I feel something hard hit my head then it’s lights out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Jake come on don’t be such a dick!” I yelled._

_Jake was holding a guy with dark hair against the side of the building. The guy had said something to him that no one else heard. Jake was pissed. At that time Jake was trying to get with me and he was my only friend. Vic hadn't come into the picture yet but she was a watcher._

_“You didn’t hear what this fucker said!” He yelled as he held the guy and moved his hand back to punch him._

_I grabbed his fist. “Stop this please. You know I hate fighting.” I pleaded. The kid that was being bullied doesn't even look fazed or scared, he looks perfectly calm._

_“Isa stop! I’m going to kick this kids ass!” He said angrily._

_“No. No you’re not. You’re going to put him down and then go to the movies with me or I’ll leave your ass here and go home.” I stated. Jake looked back at me confused. “Put him down. All he did was say something if even that. You don't need to beat his face in.”_

_Jake sighed deeply and dropped the boy. “Damn it Isa”He mumbled._

_The kid then punched Jake in the face “Don’t ever touch me again” The kid said through clenched teeth._

_Jake stumbled back a little and held his face. “You little fucker!” He yelled. I tired to hold him back but he went after the guy and punches started being thrown. I stood back watching in horror. After about maybe ten minutes the fighting stopped and both guys leaned against the building breathing heavily with blood coming from either their lips, nose, or somewhere on their eyebrow. Their fists were red with blood and from the punching._

_The guy didn't speak but aftera minute he quickly started walking away. Once he was gone I hurried to help Jake. His lip was busted and his nose looked like it could be broke. “Lets get you to the hospital” I said quickly._

_He nodded and I quickly grabbed him. We went to the hospital and found out he had a broken rib and his nose was broken._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Later that night I laid in my bed thinking about all that happened. I hated fighting, it was a stupid thing to do. I knew Jake loved it and he always did it if he could and thats probably why I knew I would never date him._

_I sighed pushing my thoughts away. I got up and got some clothing. A shower sounds nice, I thought. I walked into the bathroom, because it was only my brother and I in the house he let me have the master bed room and that means I have the master bath too._

_I walked over to the sinks and sat my clothing down, I looked in the mirror and sighed at what was looking back at me. I quickly started the water and undressed. I stepped into the hot water and allowed my body to relax under the feeling. I closed my eyes and got my hair wet. I scrubbed my hair with my cherry blossom shampoo._

_I let my mind go blank as I got completely clean. After that was done and my skin was stained by the smell of my soap I got out. I dried off and pulled on my shorts and tank top. Quietly I walked back into my room and fell onto my bed. This night will bea long one, I thought. I looked out my window looking out onto my back yard. It looked like someone was out there, someone watching me. They weren't too tall, they seemed slim and they had what looked like ahoodie on._

_Panic ran through me so I quickly got up and closed my curtains and shut off my light. “Not tonight” I whispered. I curled up back in my bed and laid there till I finally fell asleep with a baseball bat next to me._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know a lot of flashbacks please forgive me but it helps understand who she is and all that fun stuff.

I groan as I wake up, my head is killing me and my body aches. I keep my eyes closed not wanting to deal with the sun light yet. My body shook with a chill. I take a deep breath. 

“Isa!!! You need to wake up!! I made a big breakfast and it won't eat itself. “ My brother calls through the door. 

I groan in response. “It might!” I call. 

“Come on. It’s our day to hang out, you don't go back to school for a few more days. You better not be hung over” He calls. 

“I didn’t drink” 

“Good. Then hurry up and get up.” He walks away from the door. 

I pull the blankets over my head. What even happened last night? I ask myself. I gasp as the memories come back, Jeff went crazy, something attacked us, I ran, then I got knocked out. 

I jump out of my bed ignoring the pain in my legs. “Zack!” I scream as I run out of my room. Some how I had gotten into my pjs and it looks like I’ve had a shower. 

“What is it?” He calls from downstairs. 

I bolt down stairs and into the kitchen. “Vic and Jake they're both dead! Jeff went crazy and he chased after me! Some creature killed Jake and Vic!! “ I yell. 

“Woah woah Isa calm down. No one is dead. You must have just had a bad dream” Zack says as he finishes up the coffee.

“It wasn't a dream! It was real! I got knocked out some time! I saw the creature!” I talk quickly panic running through me. 

Zack looks at me “What did you take last night?”

“W-what are you talking about?”

“What drug did you take last night?”

“I didn't take anything.”

“Dont lie to me.” He sounds angry. 

“I didn't take any drug. I’m telling the truth.” I say franticly.

“Bull shit. I know how crazy you and your friends get.” He sighs.“Let’s just eat, okay? “ 

“I cant just eat. My friends are dead.” 

“Well call them.” He says. His patience was wearing thin. 

I nod and hurry to the home phone. I call Vic first. It goes straight to voice mail “Vic when you get this call me back as soon as you can” I say quickly then I end the call and call Jake. Like Vic his phone goes to voice mail. “Call me back it’s serious.” 

I think of calling Jeff and I get a little fear in my gut, I quickly call him anyways. His phone rings and he picks up on the second ring.

“hello?” he says in a deep gruff voice. 

I swallow thickly. “Jeff where are Vic and Jake? “

“Oh Isa it’s you. “ I can hear the smirk in his voice. “How was your little nap?”

“Answer me!” I yell into the phone. 

He chuckles “You already know the answer.”

“No… No they cant be dead.. No..”

He full out laughs at that. “Oh what are you going to do poor little Isa?” 

“Fuck you! I cant believe I trusted you! You monster!” Tears rush down my face as my whole body shakes.

He laughs “Is someone upset?”

“I’m calling the cops”

“The cops wont do anything doll”

I shake. “T-they have to”

His smirk is back into his voice “Aww such a pretty girl I bet the fearful look on your face is beautiful. I wonder how you’ll look with a smile cut into your face. Hmm. I guess I’ll find out soon. See you tonight gorgeous doll.” He hangs up.

I drop the phone shaking like crazy. He’s coming after me. He’s going to kill me too. Zack had left the room some time during the call. I have to get him out of the house, he means so much to me. “Zack” I call out.

“What is it Isa?” he calls from the living room. 

“I need a night alone. Can you go to your girlfriend’s house tonight?”

“Will you be okay alone?”

“I’ll be fine” I keep my voice even. If this guy wants to kill me he wont get me with out a fight. I clear my throat. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Later that night, Zack has already left and I am home alone. I keep a baseball bat next to me as I sit down stairs and watch some tv. Mostly just the news. They talk about missing persons and I turn the tv up. 

“Victoria Jade and Jake Beave have been missing since last night. If anyone has any information about these two young adults please call the police.” The news lady says. “now to the weather with Bill.”

I jump off of the couch and hurry to the home phone. I call the number on the tv. 

“Hello, Sheriff Blake speaking.” The man on the other line says.

“Hi. My name is Isabella White. I have information on the two missing teens” I speak clearly.

“Okay Mis. White, let me get a note book and I’ll be right with you.” 

“Yes sir.”I say. The line goes quiet then theres some banging and it goes quiet again. “Sir? Are you alright?” I ask franticly.

I hear a laugh I recognize. “Oh Isa I told you the cops wont do anything.”

“Jeff! You sick freak! What did you do to him?!” I yell into the phone.

He laughs “It’s not lady like to raise your voice” Jeff says. 

“Who ever said I was lady like?!”

“Well have you seen your room? It speaks for itself.” He says smirking. 

When has he ever been in my room? I never let him in there. “When did you go into my room?” I say at almost a whisper. 

“When you sleep. I watch you and plan my attack” He chuckles. 

“You creep!” 

He laughs and laughs, when he stops he says “I cant wait to see the fear in your eyes tonight.”

“I cant wait to see your face beat in with my baseball bat” I spit out. He laughs and hangs up. 

I put the phone down and quickly run to the living room grabbing the bat. I turn off the tv and turn on all the lights down stairs. I quietly go upstairs turning all the lights as I walk. I walk into my room and flip on the light, its normal. I take a deep breath. 

The lights shut off and I jump squeaking and holding my bat tightly. I need to get to the closet, I think. Quietly I tip toe to my closet and I open it using the moon light from my window to guide me there. I poke the bat around in the closet then I hear the shatter of a window from down stairs.

My eyes widen and I quickly go into my closet and quietly close the door. I sit down and move something under the door nob to keep it from being opened. I can hear my heart beat in my ears as I try to calm my breathing. 

Foot steps can be heard walking up the stairs, my heart be at speeds up. Someone chuckles and walks into my bedroom. “Oh Isa” Jeff’s voice calls to me. 

I bite my lip and close my eyes tightly gripping the bat tightly, my knuckles turning white. I hold my breath hoping he leaves soon. I take a quiet breath and listen. 

His foot steps go by my door. “Isabella come out and say hello to your guest. You dont want to be rude do you? Come on I’ll find you one way or another”I grip the bat tighter and hear the sound of my blankets being ripped off of my bed.“Isabella get your ass out here!” he yells. 

I sink closer to the floor watching the door with scared eyes. Please leave, please leave, please, I think to myself. Foot steps got closer to the closet. No.. He’s going to find me and I’m going to die! No please no! I scream in my head.

“Oh Isa are you hiding in the closet? Aww come out we can have some fun” he laughs. I try to keep still and quiet. “I know you’re in there” His voice has gotten more hard. “Get out now you fucking chicken!” He yells as he bangs on the door.

I whimper and move back to the back of the closet. Silent tears fall down my face. He’s going to kill me…. I locked myself in the closet thinking it will save me but it wont… He’s going to kill me…. The only thing keeping him and me apart is this little bit of wood. I’m going to die. I don’t want to die. No! My tears turn more angry. 

The banging and yelling continues. I will myself up and I move the shoe from blocking the door then I swing it open and swing the baseball bat. When I finally stop I look around my room and find it empty and the lights are back on. 

“W-what’s going on?” I whisper. He was just here. I look back at my closet door and find it wide open from where I ran out. I hurry to my window that’s closed and I look out. I see someone in my back yard waving.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Your name is Isa right?” A student next to me asked._

_“Oh um yeah” I said as I pulled out my books for english._

_“I’m Jeff. You saved me from getting my ass beat.” The student said._

_I looked over and the boy beside me had black hair, and was in a hoodie, a white one. He was pale and kept looking down so I couldn't see much of his face. “Well I guess it’s nice to meet you again in a safer manner.”I said looking through my books._

_He laughed a little “Yeah I guess so.”_

_“Are you new to the school?”_

_“Yes. What is your schedule? I have no clue where any of my classes are.”He pulled outa sheet of paper with all of his classes._

_I looked over at it. “We have all of the same classes” I said almost not believing._

_“Oh cool. Can you show me to them?” He asked folding up the paper._

_“Sure I can do that” I forced a smile._

_He nodded and class started._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_“Isa over here” Someone called from the lunch room. I sighed as others threw food at me and laughed at me. I had just tripped and dropped my tray almost hitting a girl that looked like she could kill me with one hit. I really wanted to hide away._

_“Freak!”_

_“Cluts!”_

_“Stupid!”_

_“Retard!”_

_“Weirdo”_

_“Book worm!”_

_Were all being yelled as mashed potatoes got thrown in my hair and ketchup on my shirt. It was like a food fight but I was the target. It was bad enough I fell on my food sending red sauce all over my white shirt._

_I felt tears build into my eyes and I quickly hurried out of the lunchroom doors to the court yard. The few people out there looked at me like I was crazy. I ran as fast as I could to the parking lot and I hid behind a truck. I cried quietly as I tried to get the food out of my hair. I beat myself up as I sat there._

_“Isa?” Someone asked from the front of the truck._

_“What?! Do you want to throw food at me to?!” I snapped at the person._

_“I would never.” Jeff stepped out in front of me and kneeled down in front of me._

_I knew my make up had ran down my cheeks. “W-why are you out here?” I sniff._

_“I saw what happened. Come on let’s get you cleaned up.” Jeff said holding out a hand to me. I shakily took it and he pulled me up. “I’ll take you home”_

_“I-I don’t have my stuff” I said._

_“I got it from the lunch room.”_

_“Do you think of everything?” I asked as he lead me to his car._

_“At times yes. What they did to you was wrong. The foot ball player is the one who tripped you making you fall. The words theysaid weren’t true. You know that right?” He asked as he opened the door for me._

_I shrugged and slowly got in his car. I normally rode the bus but I guess today would be different. He sighed and closed the door for me, he walked around the car and got in the drivers side._

_We weren't really that great of friends yet but it had been a few weeks since we met.I looked out the window willing the tears not to fall anymore. I couldn't take what the kids were doing to me it hurt and I couldn't help I wasn't perfect._

_The drive to my house was quiet. Once we got there I thanked him and got out of the car. Jeff got out of the car too. “May I come in?” He asked._

_I shrugged. “I guess” I walked up to my house and unlocked the door. My brother was at work so I knew I wouldn't get yelled at just yet. I walked in and slipped off my shoes. Jeff followed me in close behind. “I’m going to shower, you can entertain yourself.” I said as I hurried up stairs and into my room getting new clothes, mostly pjs. I sighed and walked into my bathroom closing and locking the door. I started the shower and undressed. I showered fora good 45 minutes getting all the food out of my hair. I had hoped he left so I can do a few things even if he hadn't left I would still do it._

_I got out of the shower and put my hair up. I got dressed and walked out and down the stairs. The tv was on and I sighed, he was still there. I walked to the kitchen and went in the fridge getting out a beer. I opened it and chugged half of it._

_“Drinking under age are we?” Jeff asked leaning against the wall watching me._

_“I have good reason to do it. What are you here still? “ I asked turning to face him._

_“You’re in an upset state I don't want to leave you”He said._

_“I’ll be fine Jeff” I said walking to the back door and walking out to the back yard, Jeff followed me._

_“By drinking and probably smoking right?”_

_“Would you like to join me?” I asked as I sat in one of the chairs._

_He sighed. “Will it stop you from doing it?”_

_“Nope but it will stop me from doing it alone” I smiled softly at him._

_“Fine” He sat down and sighed. I smiled softly, I hated being alone. I sipped my beer and grabbed the pack of cigarets from the table. I lit one and took a drag. Jeff looked over at me. “You’re such a bad kid.”_

_“I’m not that bad. I do all my school work and I clean the house. I make straight A’s and I keep out of trouble. I’m the kid any parent would want.” With that my mood darkened. I took a long drag._

_“Isa?” Jeff asked._

_“Yes?”_

_“Where are your parents.”_

_And with that question I chugged the rest of my beer making a slight face. “They left my brother and I. I was young and had no clue what was happening.”_

_“They just left with out a word?” He asked_

_“No word at all. We don't know what happened to them and why they left. But we both believe its a good thing, my brother and I are stronger and are closer than any other brother of sister. He raised me and took care of me. We got on each other nerves, we fought, we laughed, we cried, we stuck together through everything”_

_“You really care for your brother.”_

_“I do. I love him so much.”_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think a friend for his help!!! He gave me a line to use and it helped a lot with all the other things!! Thank you hun <3 I needed that push. Anyways the rest of you please enjoy!!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter!!

I stay up all night shaking on my bed. I jump at every sound I hear. When I close my eyes I see him and I cant help but scream. My neighbors don't even hear me, they’re too far away. 

I wonder when this horror will end. When I’ll wake up from this nightmare. I just want things to be okay again, I want to wake up from texts from my friends that are now dead, I want everything to be better but it’s a living hell. 

Before I knew it morning comes. The sun light breaks into my room as my thoughts are stuck in the dark. I hear something down stairs but I dare not move. 

“Isa? Isa what the hell happened in the kitchen?” I hear my brother call.

My eyes widen and I take off down stairs with my pocket knife in hand as there’s a chance Jeff is in my house right now. I see my brother picking up some silverware in the kitchen. The window wasn't broken like what I heard last night, only the little bit of silverware my brother had washed is on the floor. 

He hears my foot steps and looks back at me “What happened?”

“I-I.. I-I dont know..” I answer standing there in shock. 

“Why do you have a knife?” He asks looking at me with worry in his eyes. 

I look down at my knife, I know if I tell him he’ll think I’m crazy so I have to go with a lie. “I had a bad night..” I bite my lip and sit the knife down on the kitchen table. 

“Isa… You should have called me.” He puts down the fork in his hand and slowly walks over to me. He gently grabs my shoulders and looks in my eyes. “I’m always here for you. Did you do anything?”

I look away, it pains me to lie to him but if I told him the truth he wouldn't believe me. “No.. I was careful” I say. 

He nods “I’m going to cancel my plans tonight. I’ll stay with you.”

“No please don’t. I’ll be fine I promise. I’m feeling a lot better.”I look at him.

He sighs “Promise?”

I nod quickly. “But I would love some food.” I know that if I dont act normal he’ll stay and be put in danger so I have to do this to save him. 

He nods. “Okay hun. I’ll cook something.” 

I nod softly and sit at the table my hands lightly shaking. Jeff…. He’s going to kill me… And my brother.. He’ll go for any one I love… He’s a horrible person. I take a deep breath as Zack cleans up and starts cooking. I’m not even hungry right now. I feel like trash. 

I clear my throat “I’m going to go take a shower”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night Zack leaves with a heavy heart. He wanted to stay with my but I won’t allow it. I take a shaky breath and sit on the couch hearing the door lock. I look at the window and watch the car lights disappear. Once they were gone I jump up and run to the kitchen grabbing the knife. I sit at the kitchen table awaiting Jeff to come back.

There was no way in hell I would let him sneak up on me again.I watch the window as if it were a caged animal who if let out would destroy everything in it’s path before it found food. 

The sky slowly fell darker and I still sit watching the window. I question how the window some how became unbroken through last night. I clearly heard it shatter when Jeff broke in. I question if I’m going crazy and maybe this is all in my head but I don't allow that thought to stay in my head for long. 

I look around the now dark kitchen for anything to do while I sit here and wait on my “friend” to arrive. I sigh finding nothing so I just play with the knife on the table as I think. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Oi! Isa!” I heard someone yell._

_“Coming!” I called down the stairs as I finished getting my hair calmed down. I quickly took off down stairs to see my freinds, Vic, Jake, and Jeff.smiled warmly at them and quickly grabbed my phone and everything._

_“Come on we need to go before I starve to death” Jake joked._

_“I’m here aren't I?” I giggled and led them all out of my house. We were al going together to a pizza place and then the mall to hang out. It was really Vic and Jake’s date but they always drag Jeff and I along for the ride._

_We all go into Jake’s car and he drove. Jeff and I were in the back and Vic and Jake were in the front, Vic almost on his lap really._

_Vic was smiling her ass off “This is going to be so much fun guys” she said in a cheerful voice._

_Jeff and I looked at each other and just rolled out eyes. Yeah this would so be fun._

_He drove to out favorite small pizza place and we all got out. We got our seat and Vic started telling me something unimportant. I listened and nodded my head. Jake and Jeff talked about footballas we waited on our pizza._

 

_The night went on and we walked around in the mall, Jake and Vic tried to get Jeff and I together but that would never happen. We weren't into each other like that. We were friends. Sure I kind of thought he was really cool and nice looking but I’m not going to date a good friend._

 

_“Earth to Isa” Jake said waving his hand in my face._

_“What do you want?” I asked shortly a bit of anger in my voice._

_“Hey hey easy there killer.” He chuckled. I looked around and saw that Jeff and Vic were gone. “They went to the bathroom” he said noticing my confusion._

_“I knew that” I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed not meaning to space out like that._

_“So tell me” He looked at me “What do you think of Jeff?”_

_I flushed and glared at him. “What does that mean?”_

_“Do you like him?”_

_“Of course I like him! He’s my good friend” I said in protest._

_“Not like that silly head. Do you like like him?”_

_I flushed darkly. “What no!”_

_“Not so loud silly” he laughed._

_I pushed him “You’re an ass”_

_He smirked and gently pushed me back “oh but you know you like him. You know you want to moan-“_

_“What’s going on here” Jeff asked as he walked up._

_My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. “Nothing Jake was just being a dick like normal.”_

_Jake smirked and winked at me. I pushed him and he laughed. “Aww dont be that way.”_

_“I’ll punch you in the face” I said._

_Jeff placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me “Dont”_

_I look up at him. “but you didn't hear what he said” I complained._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

The thought of my friends brings tears to my eyes. I wipe at the tears and try to stop them from falling to the table. They are dead and it’s partly my fault. I trusted Jeff when I shouldn't have. It should be me that’s dead not them. But maybe I’m getting the worse punishment, I’m being stalked by the killer and played with. 

I hold myself and take a shaky breath. I need to calm down. I look at the time and see it’s getting late. I slowly stand and stretch. 

The house is quiet and dark making me tense, I grip the knife tightly and walk to my fridge getting out a bottle of water. I down it quickly and rest my eyes for a minute while standing. 

Someone taps my shoulder and I turn quickly swinging my knife but there’s no one. My heart threatens to jump right out of my chest. “Hello?” I call out. There is no answer. I get a ghostly chill and shutter slightly. 

Out of no where Pop Goes the Weasel starts playing and I jump. It grows louder as I look around. “What the fuck?” my arms are a bit shaky. I shake my head thinking it’s just thepeople next door or something. I quickly walk to the stairs and run up them hearing the music following me. 

I run into my room and scream at what I see. A man in a black and white clown outfit with striped sleeved and socks. His body itself is horrid, his long arms hanging down past his waist and the way he is poised made him look almost boneless. My eyes widen and I quickly back up but my door slams closed, the music stops and the man laughs. 

My breathing gets out of control and I start to feel light headed. “W-who are you?” my voice is just a whisper.

He laughs louder and steps closer to me. “All around the mulberry bush. The monkey chased the weasel.The monkey though twas all in fun…” he sings in a creepy voice. 

I back into the door and drop the knife my hands shaking. He laughs and sings again making me shutter. I begin to feel even more dizzy and I end up calling. 

“Pop goes the weasel” He sings as he gets right in front of me. “Tonight you meet your doom”

My eyes start to close and I cant keep my body awake anymore. I pass out with the man watching me and laughing crazily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_My brother and I walked together through the town fair. I was smiling big with a big thing of cotton candy. I was 9 at the time. We walked together hand in hand as he showed me around. He had gotten a job there and he had to keep me in sight at all times so this was how._

_We passed by many different places and different rides. We passed a fun house and I tugged my brother over to it._

_“I wanna do this one big brother” I said in a cute voice._

_“Okay okay” He smiled and we got in. The house was full of weird mirrors and moving floors that had me giggling the whole time as I dragged my brother through it. We walked through the different rooms and got to the last one. It was all dark, and pop goes the weasel was playing. I giggled at the song and sang along to it as we walked._

_All at once the lights came on and showed a colorful room. There was a clown in front of us but he had a rope around his neck. I screamed as loud as I could and my brother pulled me into his arms not letting me see the dead clown. His make up was half wiped off, one of his eyes had popped out of his head and was hanging from his eye socket. His mouth was hung open and his tongue out. A bit of blood dripped from the rope burn on his neck. His face was blue under his make up and his body pale under the clown clothes. It was the most scary thing I’ve ever seen._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_The cops questioned my brother and I. The fair then covered it up as a suicide but my brother believed different. He quit his job and we never went to another fair again._

_I had nightmares for months after, and I would never go into a dark room alone.I grew up with the fear of clowns the fear I still have now._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_When I “wake up” I see nothing but darkness. I don't know whats going on around me. Everything is quiet and dark. I whimper feeling my body, mostly my stomach hurting. I look down and see nothing but darkness._

_I hear that blasted song, pop goes the weasel and I tense. I hear the laughter, hearing it all around me as kids sing along to the music.The lights come on and the room is all black and white and in front of me is the clown man, the one in black and white, hanging from a rope as he laughs. I scream and back up running into what looks like a big pile of candy._

_“Pop goes the-“ he sings before I cut him off._

_“No fuck you! You ugly clown freak!” I yell._

_He laughs and the room changes to a long hall way with mirrors. I look behind me and see a big clown head coming after me with sharp teeth. I let out a scream and start running tears falling down my face as i run as fast as I can. The hallway seems to go on forever and never stop. I run quickly my head spinning as I can hear the clown head behind me._

_I run and run, hearing the song and the laughing. Chills run down my spine. Before I see it I slip and fall on a banana peal. I cry out as I watch the mouth of the clown swallow me whole._

_Everything goes back and then the lights come on. I see kids all around me, they are all dead with their stomachs cut open with candy stuffed in them. I scream out feeling something grab me from behind, I see the long black and white arms wrapped around my stomach._

_The arms squeeze my body tightly and I start coughing up candy. Hard pieces of candy fly out of my throat as I cough hard. There is laughing all around me and the arms let go of me. I fall to my knees coughing like crazy coughing up the candy that I never ate. I then pass out._

_I wake up again and feel pain all over my body. I try to move but fail. Looking down I see my stomach cut open with candy stuffed in me taking the place of my organs. I’m against a wall almost nailed down and I cant breath._

_Pop goes the weasel starts playing and I see the clown that has been haunting this dream. “Pop. Goes. The. Weasel.” He laughs and things go black once more._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

I wake up with a gasp. I look around my dark room scared out of my mind. Tears run down my face. I’m still on the floor against my door. 

The song keeps playing in my head as I hug my knees to my chest. My anxiety is high and I cant will myself to move. I just stay against my door looking around in the darkness. I don't sleep or anything. I wait to see the beautiful light of day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up a little groggy. I don't remember when I had fallen back asleep. Hardly opening my eyes I look around my barely lit room. Everything is empty and how it should be. I move up my hand to rub at my eyes. My body hurts and my head is spinning. 

My memories slowly come back from last night andgasp tears filling my eyes. My body starts shaking and my mind fills with horrors. I lean against the door taking shaky breaths. “n-no” I whisper to nothing. 

The whole house is quiet and empty, my brother hasn't come back yet. Slowly I shakily stand and look around holding myself. I see the knife on the floor reminding me that things really did happen last night.  

I take a deep breath and relax. I’m home alone I’m safe. I slowly walk out of my room and down the stairs, my hands shaking. I know I need to calm down and try to keep my mind calm. I walk to the kitchen and graba bottle of Captain. 

Quickly I go out side in the back and take a sip. I dont want to be inside so I’ll just stay outside and be an idiot trying to keep my sanity. I grab my cigarets and walk in the back yard. The sun is out and shining brightly against my pale skin. I sit in the middle of my yard facing the woods as I drink again. 

The clown couldn't be real. Jeff couldn't be real. I’m just going crazy. If something else happens today I’ll check myself into a hospital for this. I take a shaky breath and do my bad deeds. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Isa just stay with me please. You’re going to be okay” my brother said as he drove me to a hospital. I was in the passenger side breathing heavily, my head was spinning and I felt sick. I cough loudly coughing up a bit of blood. Zack cursed under his breath._

_I had gotten in a fight, yes little innocent me got into a fight. I didn't want to. The girls just jumped me and beat the crap out of me with random weapons. My brother had found me on the side of the road._

_I whimpered in pain and leaned back in the seat. I didn’t do hospitals, they have needles and things that can hurt people. I didn't want to go but Zack refused to believe I was okay when he saw me coughing up blood. I got hit in the head, the chest and stomach and legs many times. My whole body hurt and I hated myself for what ever I did to those girls._

_I saw all the street lights passing by and soon they faded as my eyes closed. My brother kept telling me to stay awake but there was no way I could. I passed out and the pain was gone._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_When I woke up I was attached to a bunch of monitors and wires. I tried moving but my arms and legs were tired down. I open my eyes looking at the ceiling, my mouth was dry and my eyes hurt. I groaned a little but my throat was so dry that no sound came out. I heard snoring beside me and I slowly tired to look. My eyes didn't come into focus easily but I knew it was Zack._

_The door slowly opened and a nurse walked in. She was small and carrying a needle. I slowly looked at her my eyes hurting causing a head ache._

_“Now dont be loud Isabella. We’re only going to put you to sleep so we can go into surgery.” She spoke softly as she walked closer to me._

_My eyes widened and I got scared. I mouth the word ‘No’ over and over and I go to scream but she covered my mouth. I moved trying to get out of her grip, my breathing was fast and uneven my head spinning._

_She stabbed the needle into my arm and my body jumped. I let out a quiet whimper and she pushed the medication in. Slowly my whole world when black._

_I heard voices around me as they wheeled me out of the room. “Her rib has punctured her lung, we need to get into surgery now”_

_“What?! We fixed it!”_

_“It moved. Get doctor Ashley he’ll fix this.”_

_“Yes ma’am.” There were heavy foot steps and then things went quiet.Someone started playing with my hair._

_“We’ll get you taken care of just stay with us a little longer” a woman spoke._

_There were more voices and a door opened. “What’s the problem?” a man asked in a strong voice._

_“Her lung sir. There’s some internal bleeding, her rib cut her lung and she cant get oxygen.” The woman said._

_“Alright, she’s knocked out right?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Good. Let’s get her opened up then.” The man said. I felt some pressure on my tummy and a sharp pain. I could say anything or scream like I wanted to.The pain continued. “Shit, she’s a mess.”_

_“Sir we have to hurry.” The woman pleaded._

_“I know I know.” the man said. There was the sound of the steady beeping to my left. As the man moved his hands inside of me and started his work the beeping got faster as I started getting scared.“Are you sure she’s not feeling any of this?” He asked._

_“I’m positive. I put her under myself.” The woman said._

_“Her body is reacting weird I don’t trust this. It’s like she's scared and awake.” He didn't stop working as he spoke._

_“I can promise you, she's not feeling any of this.” She said._

_“Alright, I’m only making sure.” He said._

_I was so scared. My eyes may have been closed but I could hear and feel everything. Panic ran through me as my heart beat got faster. My breathing got faster also or at least it would have if the damn nurse wouldn't have put a damn tube down my throat. My body jumped here and there as he worked. He hit places I didn't even know was possible. He was fixing the problem but it was like he was making it worse._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

I shutter at the memory. I hate the doctors because of that. Luckily my scars has healed and all of that but the emotional scars are still there. I never go to the doctors unless I’m close to death and something like that. I never get shots or surgery. 

At this point in my little drinking fun I’m a bit drunk. I finished off my cigs and half of the alcohol is gone. I feel a chill run through my spine as I take another sip. Zack wont be home at all today thankfully so I can get so drunk that I pass out. 

I keep drinking and then slowly stand making my way back inside. I stumble a lot and try hard to stay on my feet. I walk to the couch and fall back onto it. Taking a large sip I close my eyes and listen to the silence. A loud burp interrupts it and I laugh. 

“Tsk tsk look at what we have here.” I hear his voice, Jeff’s voice and my body freezes. I may be drunk but I remember that voice anywhere. 

“J-Jeff whaat aree youu doing h-here?” My voice is slurred as I look around and try to find him. He’s standing a few feet away with his head down and his dark hair covering his face. 

He laughs. “I wanted to check up on you after my friend visited you. I wanted to make sure you were still alive and pure” I can hear the smirk in his voice. 

His voice sends a shiver down my spine and I slowly stand holding the bottle tightly. “O-out of my h-house” I manage out trying to point at the door. 

He chuckles and walks over pushing me down with one finger. I fall back on the couch and look up at him. “What happened to you Isa? You were never like this” 

Anger filled my causing my voice to be stronger. “It’s your fault! You killed my friends and are now trying to kill me!”

“Kill you? Oh dear I’m only playing with you. If I wanted you to be dead you would be” He says in a mater of fact tone. 

I glare up at him and throw my bottle at him but it totally messes. “Fuck you! I’ll kill myself!”

“I have a friend who is a doctor so that would be possible for you to do.” He smirks. 

“Bull shit!! I can easily kill myself I can do it right now!!” I yell as I stand and push him back, he hardly even stumbles. I push past him and stumble to the kitchen grabbing a knife. I take shaky breaths and hear his foot steps behind me. I push the knife to my wrist and curse at the cold. 

I get a harsh push from behind pushing me forward against the counter. I have to put both of my hands flat onto the counter to keep myself up. “Fuck off!” I yell. 

“You’re a stupid little bitch Isa!” He yells from behind me as he grabs my arm and swings me around to where I’m facing him.

I fight against him but he holds me in place grabbing both of my arms, the alcohol slowly starts leaving my system as I get even more scared. “Leave me alone! I’ll kill myself if I want to!”  

He glares at me from behind his hair. “You will not kill yourself. “

“The hell I won’t!” 

“You’re too scared to” He says in an angry voice.

I glare at him “I’m going to do it so I can stop being scared, unless you want to kindly fuck off then I’m going to kill myself.” I state plainly. 

There’s a deep growl from his throat as he lets go of me. “Grow the hell up!”

“Why dont you!” 

“Listen Isa you dont know what’s happened to me! I’m who I am because of what happened!”

“You cant let the past shape your life now!” I yell at him.

He goes quiet and shakes his head. “You have no clue what it all did to me. “ 

I push him back “ It doesn't matter! You’re allowing yourself to be a monster! No one else is telling you to be that! It’s your own choice!” I yell as loud as I can. 

He covers my hand with his mouth. “Hush!” he orders through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do!” I yell angrily.

He raises a hand to hit me and I whimper moving away. He angrily growls and turns away from me. “Stop being an idiot. “

“I’m being smart, someone is playing games with me and I cant take it. Either someone is going to finally kill me or I’m gonna have to do it myself. “ I state. The knife is right there I could just stab him in the back, it would be the smartest thing to do right now. I quickly grab the knife and take a deep breath.

“No one is going to kill you Isa” He says still facing away. 

“Now they won’t” I quickly move and stab him in the lower back. He gasps loudly and his back arches to the pain. I quickly push him to the ground and take off running the best I can. I almost stumble but keep my feet as I run to the back door, the closest one. I swing it open and take off outside. Jeff yells out in pain as he pulls the knife from his back. Red blood drips down to the floor.

“You fucking bitch!” He yells.

I run fast, running away from the house as fast as I can. I try not to stumble from the bit of alcohol I can still feel. I breathe heavily as I run. I dont even think about going to my neighbors and I just keep running. 

I hear nothing behind me as I run. I look back and end up falling. I hear a snap and I cry out in pain. I look at my wrist, that’s where the snap came from, and I whimper. I try to move it and pain shoots through my wrist. I whimper and tears start falling from the pain. i figure I’m going to die and panic runs through me, I just hope I hit Jeff’s spine when I stabbed him.  

I look around me and behind me not seeing Jeff. I sigh a little in relief and try to get up but find I cant move. I hear some rustling in the trees and I look up and see a man with a black hoodie and dark blue mask with no nose or mouth staring down at me. He had no eyes and there was some black substance dripping from his eyes sockets.

I let out a loud scream as I try to move back, before I can the man pulls out a needle and stabs me in the back with it. I feel my body going numb and feel my eyes start to grow heavy. I try to scream again but it’s only a small whimper. I soon pass out into the darkness. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I soon wake up and hear voices. I’m in a dark room and I feel weak and tired. I look around the dark room and see some light coming from the door. My vision is blurry and my head is spinning. I try to listen to the words.

“You can't kill her” Someone says behind the door.

“What why? She’s a worthless human.” Someone says in a harder, in a demonic voice. I shutter at the voice and close my eyes tightly. I go to move and realize I’m tied down. 

“Because she’s my kill. Is she fixed?” The man says, it sounds a lot like Jeff.

“So then kill her and yes she's okay. Her wrist is broken though.” 

“Alright but at least she’s okay”

“Why do you care so much? She stabbed you”

“Because she’s my kill, and I’m playing with her right now then I’ll kill her”

“You better, or I’ll do it first. I’m in need of kidneys.” 

“What is there a kidney shortage in other humans?”

“No smart ass. I just havent gone out”

“So that’s why you sound like you’re on your period.”

“I swear to god I will kill you. “

“But I have nothing for you, I’ve drank too much for my kidneys to even taste good and are shit.”

There is an aggregated groan. “I dont want you damn stupid kidneys. Now shut up, she’ll be waking up soon. I need to finish wrapping you up and then I suggest you get some rest.”

“fine fine” 

Everything goes quiet and I try to move more but my wrists and legs are tied down. Panic runs through me and I start to freak out. I keep quiet as tears fall down my face. After what felt like forever someone comes into the room. They walk over quietly and I close my eyes acting like I’m asleep. 

The person sighs. “Seems you’ve awoken. “ It’s the demonic voice from before. “let’s see your wrist, I’m sure you wont freak out and act like an idiot. If you do so then I’ll just have to knock you out again.”

He knows I’m awake so I slowly open my eyes. The person flips on a light and shows himself. It’s the guy with the blue mask. My breathing becomes heavy and I try to stay calm. 

He looks down at me “I’m going to look at your wrist I need you to stay calm.”

“Y-yes sir” My voice is small and scared. 

He slowly unties one of my arms and gently pulls it up. My wrist is wrapped up and I feel no pain for now. “You broke your wrist. “ he states. I nod softly and he looks at it and all that. He gets out a needle and thats when I start to freak out more. 

I quickly try to move off of the bed “N-….. No!” I manage to yell out. 

He tilts his head at me “So you want to be in pain?”

“Y-You’re going to kill me” I say shaking

“I cant actually. I’m going to fix you and then Jeff can do what ever he wishes with you. “ He stabs the needle into the skin on my arm. I lightly cry out and tears soak my cheeks. He pushes the medication in and I feel it start to flow through my body causingme a small could chill. “Was that so hard?” he asks. 

My eyes start to flutter as I look up at him. My vision starts to go. 

“Sleep. You’ll have food when you wake up again” He says as I slip into a deep drug induced sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_I woke up with my brother next to me. I smiled lightly seeing him sleeping. Looking around the hospital room I sighed. It was dark and the only light to be seen was the small light from the hallway. I figured this was a memory of some sort but then it slowly got different._

_The light in the hallway died down and when I glanced over at my brother he was only an open body. His organs were taken out of his body and he was hanging by his neck. I managed a scream as I try to move but I’m tied down._

_Tears fell down my face quickly as I tried to move. I knew I couldn't but I kept trying. Soon my body got tired and it hurt to even move a little. I was forced to look at my dead bother. I cried quietly as I closed my eyes tightly._

_There was a loud bang and some foot steps into the room. I stayed still and quiet as I tried to act asleep. There was some slight laughing as it sounded like a bunch of tools were dropped onto a table. I jumped at the sound and my eyes opened wide._

_Near my bed stood a man. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face. I saw his hand moving over what I guessed was tools but it was really dark, too dark for me to tell._

_The man turned and flipped on a light. That’s when I saw it was him, the man with the blue mask. I go to scream but his hand covered my mouth quickly. “Hush” He hissed out._

_I whimpered and he held a scalpel in his hand. i looked at it my eyes wide and watering. He moved his hand away and but through my hospital gown. I gasped and tried to move as a slight blush covered my cheeks._

_The coolness of the blade was pushed against my skin and it took everything I had not to try and move away. “P-please… let me go” I managed out._

_He chuckled. “No sorry.” He made a deep cut and I cried out in pain as the blade sliced through my skin. blood covered my skin as the man made a cut large enough to reach his hand in. He did exactly that and I screamed out loudly at the pain. I felt him messing inside of my body looking for something. I threw up a little and let my head lay to the side so it wouldn't go back into my throat._

_Tears fell down to the bed and I couldn't even move or anything. Soon he pulled his hand out holding one of my kidneys. He moved his mask up and took a bite of it. My stomach flipped and before I could throw up again i passed out thankfully._

_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

I wake up from that nightmare and scream out. My body jumps causing pain in my wrist. Tears fall down my face as I try to move but cant. My heart starts beating fast and my head spins. “LET ME GO!!” I scream out.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

A man grabs me before I can force myself out of the bed. I breathe heavily and scream again, loudly. Tears flow from my eyes. 

“Calm the hell down! You’re fine!” He yells. I whimper feeling myself being forced down and then tied up again. I cough hard and shake from the nightmare. “Just stay laying down, do you understand me?” He asks in an angry voice. I nod quickly. “Good girl.” I whimper slightly. 

“P-please… L-let me go… Please….” i beg quietly. 

“I cant do that. You’re injured and not allowed to leave ever again.” He speaks with out a care in the world. 

Tears flow down my face “Are you going to kill me?”

He chuckles. “No. You’re not my victim.” 

I look up at his blue mask. “V-Victim?”

“Yes, victim as in pray. You’re going to die very soon by someone’s hand. The man that you stabbed, do you remember him?” He asks as if I’m some dumb child.

I nod. “Y-yes” 

“he’s the one. After he heals I’ll let him go and he’ll have his way with you.” 

I shutter at his words and try to move away the best I can. “N-No!” I yell out brokenly.

He laughs. “too bad little girl. This has been happening for years, longer than you’ve been alive. People die every day in different ways, you’re just going to get murdered. You should be pleased by this. Your name will go down in history. You’ll be remembered for a few years as the sweet young girl who was brutally murdered, or as the crazy girl who lost her own head and killed herself. It’s all up to you and what road you go down.”

“I’ll live! I’m not going to die!” I yell at him before spitting at him. I know thats rude but I want to be gone from here. 

My spit goes into one of the eyes holes in the hole in his mask. He backs up and grabs at his eye holes. I take this as my chance I quickly pull against the tie thats the loosest. I slip my hand out of it, luckily its my good hand. 

The man collects himself and turns to me “What do you think you’re doing you little bitch?” He asks with venom in his words. He steps to me. 

I quickly throw my fist making a contact with his mask. There’s the sound of a crack and the man stumbles back. I quickly untied my other wrist and then moved to my feet with my good hand. I push away the pain and finally get free. Quickly I jump up and out of the bed. The man looks at me a large crack in his mask. 

“he told me not to kill you but it looks like I have no choice.” He quickly moves to grab me. I quickly move out of the way and try to run off. He grabs my hurt wrist and I cry out in pain. He laughs. “You cant get away from me.” I whimper in pain and try to take my arm away from him. He pulls me hard and then pushes me into a wall. 

My small frame hits hard and I gasp in pain as my back floods with pain. I cough lightly trying to get back my air. The man walks up to me and grabs a hand full of my hair slamming my head back. I whimper in pain and try to keep my eyes open. Quickly the man reaches in his pocket and pulls out a sharp object that I cant really see. He chuckles and moves his hand out of my hair and to my shirt. He raises it up exposing my pale skin. I whimper in the pain I’m about to feel. Pressing the blade of the weapon against my skin he starts to make a cut. 

“Eyeless Jack!” I hear Jeff yell. 

I gasp sharply at the pain in my stomach. The man looks behind him only to get punched in the face by Jeff. he pulls him off of me and holds him in a choke hold. 

Looking at me Jeff yells “Run!” 

I nod quickly and take off out of the room. I fix my shirt and hold my wrist close to me. I manage to make my way out of the old shack. My heart pounds. Why is Jeff helping me? I thought he wanted me dead. 

I push the stupid thoughts away and run through the woods. This is just like the woods Vic and Jake died in. I take shaky breaths as I think about them. Tears burn at my eyes as I keep pushing myself. I dont look back and I keep going. I dont stop myself and dont even try to catch my breath. I have no time to. I start to hear something in my ears and my body tenses. It sounds like laughing. 

I try to run faster, my stomach burns and my wrist is crying out in pain but I know I cant give up. I have to get away. I will get away. I’ll get away from all of this. With those thoughts my feet go faster and I run out of the woods. My feet find the road and I quickly start running down it. 

The town lights break through the horizon and tears fall down my face. I’m so close. I run faster and soon get into a good place in town. I stop and catch my breath. 

My mind clicks back to my brother and my eyes widen. He’s going to be so worried. I start the walk back to my home. I pass by places and hug myself the best I can. An hour passes and I finally get to my house. I slowly walk in and see my brother talking with a cop.

“She’s been gone for two days why havent you found her yet!” My brother yells.

“We’re working as hard as we can sir.” The cop speaks softly.

“Z-zack?” My voice is small and broken.

My brother looks over at me. His eyes widen and he runs over to me and hugs me tightly. I whimper and close my eyes tightly. “Isa where have you been?” 

“W-we need t-to l-leave” I hardly get out. 

“What do you mean? Is someone after you?” The cops asks. 

I take a shaky breath “No.” I say quickly. I dont want to endanger anyone else. “Zack.. I have to go” I speak a little stronger. “I’ll be fine.”

“Isa you look like trash! I’m not letting you out of my sight” He hugs me tighter.

I let out a broken cry and fight out of his arms. “I’m over 18.. I can leave when I want. “ I look at the cop. “Your surveses wont be needed. I fell and got these injuries myself. Now please leave.” I limp past my brother and go up the stairs. 

Zack tries to stop me but I keep going. He looks at the cop and the cop shrugs “If she doesn't needs us then we will be going. If you need anything call us again sir” The cop says. 

Zack shakily nods and the cop leaves. “Isa!” my brother yells as he runs up the stairs. I hurry into my room and close the door. I lock it and stumble over to my bed sitting down. I whimper at the pain in my wrist, I watch the door.

He bangs on the door. “Isa you cant leave! I’m to protect you!” 

I feel tears. “I’m protecting you by leaving.” I yell over the banging. “Please let me do this!” 

He went quiet. “How are you protecting me?” He asks through the door.

“There are people after me. By me leaving and you staying with your girl friend they wont come after you and they’ll come looking for me. Thrust me.” I keep my eyes on the door. 

“I dont want you to leave”

“I know.. I’m sorry”

“If you’re really going to go then let me help you. Your wrist looks horrible and your stomach has a deep cut. You also need money so please let me help.” He begs through the door.

I smile softly “Okay Zack.” I take a deep breath and stand walking over to the door. I unlock the door and open it. Zack gently hugs me and kisses the top of my head. “Thank you..” 

“You’re welcome” He speaks softly. “Now let me get everything okay?”

I nod softly and he lets go of the embrace and hurries down the hall to the bathroom. I walk back over to my bed and sit down. 

Zack comes in and cleans me up. He puts a wrist brace on me and everything. He then helps me pack and lets me have the car to use. He gives me a good bit of money and sends me on my way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_“Zack dont leave please” I begged as I looked up at my big brother. I was about 11 at this time. Zack was going out to work, he was leaving the small state we lived in._

_“Isa you’ll be okay. I’ll be back in a few months” He said in a calming voice._

_“Please no please Zack” I quickly hug him tightly feeling tears. He was all I had and the closest thing to a dad I would ever have. I cried into his shirt._

_He sighed. “I have to. Or we’ll end up on the street.”_

_“I dont care!” I cried._

_He looked to the people that would be taking me in for the few months. The woman nodded and slowly walked over. She kneeled down and softly rubbed my back. “Hey it’s okay sweetie. He’ll be back and while you’re at my place we can have a ton of fun” She said._

_That was a big fat lie. I sniffled and slowly looked over at her. She smiled a sweet smile. Zack patted my head “I’ll call you every night”He said._

_I looked up at him and nodded. “O-okay”_

_He smiled and leaned down kissing the top of my head “I love you Isabella”_

_“I love you too big brother” I say in my cute voice. He smiled and I let go of him. He then walked out and left me with the woman that would make my life hell for a little bit._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

I feel like Zack is now the 11 year old. I sigh and drive down the road quietly. Darkness still has the sky and the chill of the night still covers the air. I have the raido on but I’m not even listening as I drive. I miss my brother and I replay all the memories I can of him and I as i drive. 

I know I’m doing the right thing by leaving. Jeff and his friend will come looking for me and leave Zack alone hopefully. I take a deep breath and keep my eyes on the road. My mind wonders and I try to keep myself awake. I watch the gas and keep an eye on my road signs. 

 

The next night I pull off for gas. I go down the raod and to a gas station quickly. Once there I get out and start pumping my gas. I look around and make sure theres no one around. It’s about 12 in the morning and luckily all of the stations are open. 

I take a deep breath as I get a full tank. I walk in to pay and get an energy drink and some chips. I then walk out back to my car and get in. 

As I pull out of the gas station I hear something from the back seat so I look in the rearview mirror. I see jeff and I scream and slam on breaks in the middle of the road. Thankfully no cars were coming or going. Jeff moved and put a hand over my mouth. His hand smelt weird and the more I breathed in the more dizzy I got. I quickly fought out of his grip and got out of the car. My heart pounds in my ears and I look for anything to help me at this point.

I had gotten so far and now this is happening. I know I’m in a different state and far from my old town. How the hell did he find me?

He gets out of the car and stares me down. I shutter at the look he’s giving me. “You cant run from me Isabella” He says in his cold uncaring voice.

I back up slowly. “how did you find me?”

“I jumped in your car before you left. I’ve been with you the whole time.” He smirks

“Bull shit!” I would have known if he was in my car.

He chuckles “It’s the truth.”

“No. No it’s not. Just leave me alone. Please. I’ve done nothing. I just want to have a normal happy life please”

His chuckling stops. “Dont you think that’s what we all want? Well I hate to say this doll face but we cant all get what we want”

I glare at him. “Yes we can. Not all of us kills our family and cuts a smile in their own face and burns their own eyelids.”

He lets out an almost growl and he gets down ready to attack me. “I’ll cut out your tongue “ He growls out. 

I back up more my breathing shaky. “You wont touch me”

“And what makes you think that?”

“I’ll scream” I know we’re not that far from the gas station and I know I can maybe run past him and bolt to the station. 

“No one will hear you” He starts walking closer to me.

I back up and take in a deep breath. I let out a scream but someone covers my mouth from behind.

“There’s no need for that my dear” A man with a husky voice says from behind me. 

I shutter a little at the chill the voice gives me. I feel some how calm and relaxed in this mans arms.

“Offender get lost!” Jeff yells. 

The man chuckles. “Arent you in the wrong state Jeff? Last time I checked you were with Slender. I’m sorry Jeff but she’s mine now.”

Jeff glares down the man behind me and I start getting a little scared. I back up slightly till my back hits the man behind me. He feels warm and tall. I take shaky breaths.

“Offender I swear to god if you dont let go of her now I’ll kill you” Jeff says angrily. 

The man laughs “Jeff you cant kill me.” he has a smirk in his voice. Slowly he leans down to me and whispers “I’ll be right back. Dont move” His voice is calm and almost soothing in a way right now. It feels like a river I could just float in and trust in. I nod softly feeling my breath catch in my throat when he moves his hands away from me. I feel like my skin is burning for his touch. 

Before I can even notice he has some how gotten to jeff and has him in his arms. The man is in a top hat and a suit. He has a big smile and no eyes or nose. In a flash they both disappear and I’m left alone on the street. I dont move not wanting to get in even more shit than I already am. I take shaky breaths waiting for the man to come back.

My body starts shaking and my mind starts going. I start to freak out and I hug myself tightly. Oh god I’m going to die. I’m so going to die. No no. Tears fall down my face as my body shakes. I let myself fall to my knees and stare at the place both Jeff and this Offender guy stood just a few minutes ago. 

The is a rush of wind and I jump as something touched the back of my neck. The touch was some what gentle but it made me uncomfortable. My body quickly went into action and I quickly pushed myself up and away from the hand. I turn to face the tall man with the big smile, Ofender. 

He smiles a in a way kind smile to me. “Dont worry my dear. I was only making sure you were okay” He speaks in the husky voice, like the voice a man gets during sex or before.

I get a little chill and shutter as I slowly move my arms around me again. My small t-shirt isn't giving me that much warmth but it isn't even cold here. “W-who are you?” My voice is shaken with the chill.

“You dont need to know that love. “ He takes a step closer to me. “I wont cause any harm to you” His voice is gentle and calming again. I feel my body relax as I keep looking at him. “Do you trust me?” He asks. I nod slowly. He grins “Good now come here” I feel my feet slowly moving forward with my body. Once I get to him he opens his arms and pulls me to his chest. He moves a hand away and a red rose appears. My eyes widen. “A beautiful flower for abeautiful girl” He purrs in my ear. 

I blush darkly. “T-thank you” I slowly move to take the flower as he hands it to me. Once I touch the flower it’s like a lustful heat takes over my body. My body craves for being touch in any way possible. My pupils dilate and my body heats up quickly.

Offender starts rubbing my back softly. “How about we go back to my place?” I nod quickly. He smiles and teleports us away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. Big things are happening in the next one.

That night my body was used, it was taken and used. I had no control over my body and if I did I would not have let that man touch me in any way but now I’m here, laying on this bed waiting for him to get back with food. My stomach growls randomly putting sound into the quiet room. 

The bed I’m on is very large and the sheets are a pretty red color. It’s warm and comfortable but the smell of sex fills the room uncomfortably making me nervous and jumpy. I know what happened last night and it makes me a little sick to my stomach. I take a shaky breath and look up at the ceiling, at least I’m away from Jeff but now i’m stuck with this tentacle creep.

The bedroom door opens and the man walks in. “I have your food beautiful.” he says as he walks over.

I look up and slowly sit up. My body hurts slightly and it causes me to blush lightly. I have his shirt on so at least I have something covering me but still. “T-thank you…” I speak softly, my throat hurts. 

He grins and sits the plate of food down on my lap. “How did you sleep?” His voice was calm making me calm.

“P-pretty good” I start eating, the food tastes amazing and it feels good to have some food on my stomach. 

He ran a hand through my hair. “good. after you eat you can take a shower if you would like”  
I blush darkly “I don't think I can walk….” 

He smirks and chuckles.”Well then I guess a bath will have to do then.” 

I blush and keep eating going quiet. I don't like him that much but he can be kind. He hasn't tried to hit me or kill me so thats a plus.I take a deep breath and after a few minutes I finish eating and I lean back slightly.

“Bath time?” he asks in that same voice he had when he took me away.

I nod lightly “Do you have other clothing for me to use?”

“Of course I do.” He smiles his smile with his sharp teeth showing, I get a little chill seeing the teeth and I feel my stomach do a flip. 

I nod lightly and he takes the plate away from me and sits it to the side. He then moves the blanket and gently picks me up carrying me to the bathroom. My cheek flush a dark red and I keep my eyes down to my legs as he walks. He takes me in the giant bathroom and gently sits me down on the toilet before starting the bath for me.

He puts in bubbles and everything and I slowly take off the shirt. I cover myself the best I can with my hands and he turns to me. He walks over and picks me up again. “I got you” he speaks softly. He carefully walks over to the tub and gently puts me down in it. 

The warm water covers me and I relax into it. The sweet smell or cheery blossoms fills my nose. The man leaves and I relax more. I wash myself and wash my hair. I let my body get completely clean. Once done I allow myself to relax back. I don't know what happened to my wrist but it doesn't hurt that bad any more and it doesn't seem to be broken. I guess that doctor man did something to it. 

I let my mind go blank and sleepiness takes over my body. I lightly groan but have no energy to call out to the man before I slowly fall asleep. The water rushes over me and covers me. It doesn't cover my head thankfully but it does cover most of me. I breathe softly and calmly as I fall into a deep sleep.

 

After about an hour I wake up shivering.I cough hard after I gasp in air. Someone is holding me and shaking me. My eyes snap open and I see Offender holding me shaking me hard. I cough hard as my body hurts from the shakes and the cold. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” He yells at me. I whimper and shake like crazy. “Are you trying to kill yourself?!” I shake my head quickly. 

“N-no sir” I say quickly.

“good now stop being a freaking idiot and go get warmed up” He lets go of me and I fall to my knees on the floor. I whimper as my knees smack the hard floor. “What can you not stand on your own?” He asks looking down at me angrily. 

“I-I didn't expect to be dropped that fast..” I say quietly looking down quickly. 

He yanks me up quickly, the grip hurts my arms. I whimper and shakily look at him. He isn't smiling, his mouth is pulled into a tight line. “What is up with you?” he orders.

“I-I “ is all I can manage out. I’ve done nothing wrong, why is he angry with me. 

“You were good in bed last night but now I dont even have time for your ass”he says angrily.I take shaky breaths. “I should have given you the blue flower but you seemed so important to Jeff that I wanted to have my fun with you” 

I feel tears “so what? Are you just going to kill me now?!” I yell.

A tentacle comes out of his back and wraps itself around my throat before lifting me up. I grab at the tentacle finding it hard to breathe as tears fill my eyes. “It looks like I am going to kill you.” He hisses out. I whimper feeling the tentacle tighten around my throat. At that moment I’m its going to be the end.

I close my eyes in a way hoping it is the end of this nightmare. I hear something and I open my eyes looking at Offender. He drops me to the floor and I cough hard. 

“Y-You’re.. You’re different.. “ He says as he backs up quickly. “Why didn't i see this before? Your soul.. It’s not like a humans” 

“w-what?” I get confused. This man is freaking crazy. 

“Go! Just go now! Your clothes are in the closet just leave now!” He yells. 

I quickly get up and he keeps moving away from me. I’m more confused than ever but I quickly hurry out of the room and to the bedroom. I quickly find my clothes and get dressed. Seeing that he's not following me I quickly look for a way out. 

I walk as fast as i can. I see a door and i hurry to it, but before I can get to it something grabs me and slams me into a wall. I whimper as my body hits the wall. White covers my vision as my head hits the wall. 

There’s a loud chuckle. “I cant let you go stupid. You may be different but I have to deal with you” Offender says. I feel something plunge into my thigh and I cry out in pain. His tentacle has went into me. I try to fight him off but he doesn't let go. I see his tentacle getting ready to hit my heart. He then stabs me with it and I scream out. Pain fills me and things start going dark. I’m dead.. Is my last thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up screaming on my hotel bed. Sweat covers me and tears coat my pale cheeks. I breathe heavily looking forward. For a minute I forget how I got here but remember what i just experienced was a dream. 

I had drove with no problems to a run down hotel for the night. No Jeff, no Offender. I take a few shaky breaths and calm myself. I push myself out of bed and I pace trying to calm myself.

I look at the clock its around 5 in the morning, I guess I could go back to driving but I’ve only had 4 hours of sleep.I yawn a little and take another deep breath. I push the dream away and I go take a nice cold shower to cool me off. 

After I fix my hair and put on some comfy clothes. I return my key and everything before I finally get to leave. 

I drive quickly and pull up at the first fast food restraint I see open. I get some coffee and some over priced breakfast sandwich. 

 

Hours pass and I keep driving. I want to be free so I drive as far as I can. After days of driving I get to a small town across the country. I sleep in my car that night. I sleep soundly and deeply. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I love you Isa” A paper reads. “You and your brother mean so much to us. I’m sorry we had to leave but it’s for the best trust me. You will always be in our hearts. ~Mom”_

_I read the note as tears fell down my face. “W-why didn't you show me before?” I looked up at my brother._

_He sighed. “I didn't want this to happen. I dont like you crying.”_

_I sniffled and hugged him tightly. “I-I miss them”_

_“I know you do sweetie” he rubbed my back gently._

_“why did they even have to leave? Do they not love us?” I asked my heart breaking once again._

_“Shh shh they love us, they just needed to leave” he said softly._

_“Why?!” I demanded as tears rushed down my face._

_“Isabella breathe please. They left because they couldn't be here with us. It’s something we have to live with. We dont have a choice. We can only go with whats going on and thats it. We cant change anything.”he said also coldly._

_I went quiet._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ideas come and go randomly and some times it will take me weeks to finish a chapter and I am deeply sorry. I'll try to write as fast as I can


	7. Chapter 7

 

That night my body was used, it was taken and used. I had no control over my body and if I did I would not have let that man touch me in any way but now I’m here, laying on this bed waiting for him to get back with food. My stomach growls randomly putting sound into the quiet room. 

The bed I’m on is very large and the sheets are a pretty red color. It’s warm and comfortable but the smell of sex fills the room uncomfortably making me nervous and jumpy. I know what happened last night and it makes me a little sick to my stomach. I take a shaky breath and look up at the ceiling, at least I’m away from Jeff but now i’m stuck with this tentacle creep.

The bedroom door opens and the man walks in. “I have your food beautiful.” he says as he walks over.

I look up and slowly sit up. My body hurts slightly and it causes me to blush lightly. I have his shirt on so at least I have something covering me but still. “T-thank you…” I speak softly, my throat hurts. 

He grins and sits the plate of food down on my lap. “How did you sleep?” His voice was calm making me calm.

“P-pretty good” I start eating, the food tastes amazing and it feels good to have some food on my stomach. 

He ran a hand through my hair. “good. after you eat you can take a shower if you would like”  
I blush darkly “I don't think I can walk….” 

He smirks and chuckles.”Well then I guess a bath will have to do then.” 

I blush and keep eating going quiet. I don't like him that much but he can be kind. He hasn't tried to hit me or kill me so thats a plus.I take a deep breath and after a few minutes I finish eating and I lean back slightly.

“Bath time?” he asks in that same voice he had when he took me away.

I nod lightly “Do you have other clothing for me to use?”

“Of course I do.” He smiles his smile with his sharp teeth showing, I get a little chill seeing the teeth and I feel my stomach do a flip. 

I nod lightly and he takes the plate away from me and sits it to the side. He then moves the blanket and gently picks me up carrying me to the bathroom. My cheek flush a dark red and I keep my eyes down to my legs as he walks. He takes me in the giant bathroom and gently sits me down on the toilet before starting the bath for me.

He puts in bubbles and everything and I slowly take off the shirt. I cover myself the best I can with my hands and he turns to me. He walks over and picks me up again. “I got you” he speaks softly. He carefully walks over to the tub and gently puts me down in it. 

The warm water covers me and I relax into it. The sweet smell or cheery blossoms fills my nose. The man leaves and I relax more. I wash myself and wash my hair. I let my body get completely clean. Once done I allow myself to relax back. I don't know what happened to my wrist but it doesn't hurt that bad any more and it doesn't seem to be broken. I guess that doctor man did something to it. 

I let my mind go blank and sleepiness takes over my body. I lightly groan but have no energy to call out to the man before I slowly fall asleep. The water rushes over me and covers me. It doesn't cover my head thankfully but it does cover most of me. I breathe softly and calmly as I fall into a deep sleep.

 

After about an hour I wake up shivering.I cough hard after I gasp in air. Someone is holding me and shaking me. My eyes snap open and I see Offender holding me shaking me hard. I cough hard as my body hurts from the shakes and the cold. 

“What the hell were you thinking?!” He yells at me. I whimper and shake like crazy. “Are you trying to kill yourself?!” I shake my head quickly. 

“N-no sir” I say quickly.

“good now stop being a freaking idiot and go get warmed up” He lets go of me and I fall to my knees on the floor. I whimper as my knees smack the hard floor. “What can you not stand on your own?” He asks looking down at me angrily. 

“I-I didn't expect to be dropped that fast..” I say quietly looking down quickly. 

He yanks me up quickly, the grip hurts my arms. I whimper and shakily look at him. He isn't smiling, his mouth is pulled into a tight line. “What is up with you?” he orders.

“I-I “ is all I can manage out. I’ve done nothing wrong, why is he angry with me. 

“You were good in bed last night but now I dont even have time for your ass”he says angrily.I take shaky breaths. “I should have given you the blue flower but you seemed so important to Jeff that I wanted to have my fun with you” 

I feel tears “so what? Are you just going to kill me now?!” I yell.

A tentacle comes out of his back and wraps itself around my throat before lifting me up. I grab at the tentacle finding it hard to breathe as tears fill my eyes. “It looks like I am going to kill you.” He hisses out. I whimper feeling the tentacle tighten around my throat. At that moment I’m its going to be the end.

I close my eyes in a way hoping it is the end of this nightmare. I hear something and I open my eyes looking at Offender. He drops me to the floor and I cough hard. 

“Y-You’re.. You’re different.. “ He says as he backs up quickly. “Why didn't i see this before? Your soul.. It’s not like a humans” 

“w-what?” I get confused. This man is freaking crazy. 

“Go! Just go now! Your clothes are in the closet just leave now!” He yells. 

I quickly get up and he keeps moving away from me. I’m more confused than ever but I quickly hurry out of the room and to the bedroom. I quickly find my clothes and get dressed. Seeing that he's not following me I quickly look for a way out. 

I walk as fast as i can. I see a door and i hurry to it, but before I can get to it something grabs me and slams me into a wall. I whimper as my body hits the wall. White covers my vision as my head hits the wall. 

There’s a loud chuckle. “I cant let you go stupid. You may be different but I have to deal with you” Offender says. I feel something plunge into my thigh and I cry out in pain. His tentacle has went into me. I try to fight him off but he doesn't let go. I see his tentacle getting ready to hit my heart. He then stabs me with it and I scream out. Pain fills me and things start going dark. I’m dead.. Is my last thought. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up screaming on my hotel bed. Sweat covers me and tears coat my pale cheeks. I breathe heavily looking forward. For a minute I forget how I got here but remember what i just experienced was a dream. 

I had drove with no problems to a run down hotel for the night. No Jeff, no Offender. I take a few shaky breaths and calm myself. I push myself out of bed and I pace trying to calm myself.

I look at the clock its around 5 in the morning, I guess I could go back to driving but I’ve only had 4 hours of sleep.I yawn a little and take another deep breath. I push the dream away and I go take a nice cold shower to cool me off. 

After I fix my hair and put on some comfy clothes. I return my key and everything before I finally get to leave. 

I drive quickly and pull up at the first fast food restraint I see open. I get some coffee and some over priced breakfast sandwich. 

 

Hours pass and I keep driving. I want to be free so I drive as far as I can. After days of driving I get to a small town across the country. I sleep in my car that night. I sleep soundly and deeply. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“I love you Isa” A paper reads. “You and your brother mean so much to us. I’m sorry we had to leave but it’s for the best trust me. You will always be in our hearts. ~Mom”_

_I read the note as tears fell down my face. “W-why didn't you show me before?” I looked up at my brother._

_He sighed. “I didn't want this to happen. I dont like you crying.”_

_I sniffled and hugged him tightly. “I-I miss them”_

_“I know you do sweetie” he rubbed my back gently._

_“why did they even have to leave? Do they not love us?” I asked my heart breaking once again._

_“Shh shh they love us, they just needed to leave” he said softly._

_“Why?!” I demanded as tears rushed down my face._

_“Isabella breathe please. They left because they couldn't be here with us. It’s something we have to live with. We dont have a choice. We can only go with whats going on and thats it. We cant change anything.”he said also coldly._

_I went quiet._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Now I’m the one gone. I finally get to the city I wanted to be at. I get a room and everything. Things go well and I get settled. I get a job and make sure I can protect myself. 

Weeks pass and I hear from my brother randomly. One night I get a call saying my brother had passed away and that I need to come back. My heart breaks and I jump on the first plane I can. 

Getting to the house I hear about my brother, I hear that he’s been murdered. My heart breaks even more when I hear what happened. I spend the night in my old house mostly crying. 

I cry myself to sleep and sleep deeply till about 12. I then hear a sound in my room and I slowly wake up and open my eyes. Everything is dark and I cant see anything. A yawn escapes my lips and I sit up and stretch. Everything seems okay though, no bad energy or anything. All of a sudden I hear laughing right by me and something impales my chest. 

“GO TO SLEEP” someone yells. I cry out in pain. Blood drips from my chest and my body feels weak. He hit right above my heart. “We’re done playing” Jeff whispers in my ear. I whimper in pain. He chuckles. “Now go to sleep and tell your brother I said hello” He twists the knife and I cry out slightly one more time until everything goes black….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's a short ending

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!~ ^.^


End file.
